Weatherstar4000video
NOTE: This page is under teh constructionses, so it has been protected to avoid the vandalismses. Weatherstar4000video, 'if what not, is one of the most popular ''and absolute worst GayAnimate users of all time. His channel is mainly bombarded with shitty grounded videos with the same plot over and over again with different characters, and is also home to grounded videos with absolutely no fucking effort made out of video game antagonists, fictional or not, such as ones from Super Mario Bros. ''and Sonic the Hedgehog.'' His "fame" for making cancerous shit and his contributions to the GoFagnimate community have gained him ''OVER 9000 submarines and fanfags, as well as a small amount of haters, some of which are likely to be non-siders, GoAnimate haters or sockpuppet UTTP accounts that are likely to be made by these haters or either YankieDude5000 and Sarah West. Let's shed some light on the subject... The Beginning Before making those shitty types of videos that everyone in the GoFuckYourself community masturbates to as of today and before becoming PrincessScarletAngel-Chan's "boyfriend", Weatherstar made a few videos, all related to GoAnimate The Puzzle Place, Talking Friends, elevator/lift and escalator rides, etc., all of which are boring as fuck. He eventually uploaded his first StopCrapimate video to his channel on the 22nd of March 2014, called Eric rides the Otis Passenger Elevator at the PTIA. Like his videos before then, it's also boring, and poorly made as well; they use the generic GayAnimate elevator backgrounds instead of low-quality images of where the real elevators are located, as well as your typical traditional style of drag-and-drop animation you would. While other people like Smirks (also known as TheOmgwtfproductions) put effort into making their videos on GoJumpOffADuck, this fatass clearly doesn't listen to what other people have to say, and so his animation skills are trash, even up to this day. Alot of his fanfags praise him for it, and he hasn't even improved '''''one fucking bit. It should also be stated that up until the video Spiny And Sky Blue Spiny Always Screw Up ''that he recorded all of his GoGetALifeYouLazySackOfShit videos with his phone. At first, he managed to export all his videos to his computer, but then recorded a few with Screencast-O-Matic (a shitty screen recorder that Mikiko The Vyond Guy still uses up to this day), and recorded the rest with Bandicam, even though he doesn't realise that he can still be able to export videos on GoAnimate for Schools. (yeah I couldn't think of a different name to call it :/ -paul) ''When the Ground Begins to Rumble (lol get it!?!??!?) Weatherstar uploaded his first grounded video and first dead meat video ''onto the tubes on the 30th of March 2014, called ''Ted & Justin get's in Hyper Dead Meat!'' and like his previous GoAnalmate videos before that, it's also terrible. It's obviously your typical dead meat video, with the same cliche plot: some characters that he likes get the good cards, those that he's neutral to get the neutral cards, and the ones that he hates get the bad cards, including the ones mentioned in the video title getting in ''dead meme ''and getting groundsmiths 4 dayz. Unlike all other dead meat videos, all of the cards have the respective names of their colours when a character is given one. It's likely that some other videos, not just this one, have done the same as well. But we may never know... or will we? Find out next week on FOXE. ''gracie films logo plays'' When the Ground Begins to Rumble 2: Electric Boogaloo (yeah i couldn't think of a better title shut up kthx) Now, of course this is still the beginning, but of course you're probably asking: "When did he start making grounded videos out of Mayro charactuhs?" Well, you're in luck. On the 24th of April of the same year he started GoAnalmate, he made ''Princess Peach & Princess Daisy goes to the North Tower on 9/11 & gets grounded! (1st Episode) ''and uploaded it to LubeTube. It is also where his laziness of GoTakeAHikeYouChump began from there on: he started using shitty stock images of video game characters as well as using speech boxes with text in them, so that nobody gets confused when someone is talking. Eventually, he began to make more and more of these types of videos, inspiring others, and they began popping up all over the place, taking the Gogoaoagoganamainate community by storm like never before. You know you can just recreate the characters you're going to use in the character creators for Comedy World and Lil Peepz, right? '''NOPE Not only did he make grounded videos out of Peach and Daisy (which he has stopped now, thank Celestia God), he also made grounded videos out of fictional Mario enemy characters, including ones that are basically recolours of the Hammer/Fire/Ice/Boomerang/Sledge Bros. ''as well as antagonists from the games as well. The years went on and on, until he started using stock images of ''Sonic ''characters in his videos, and eventually made grounded videos out of Metal Sonic and Dr Eggman/Robotnik. His GoFaggotry Like most GoAnimators back in the day, when good users and bad users "existed", Weatherstar has made grounded threats out of those who annoyed him. What's more, is that he never listens to '''criticism, '''or what other people have to say about him or what he's doing, even up to this very day. Being the obvious basement-dwelling sack of shit he is, let's say he's ignorant. Let's say that he'll be like Trainboy54, where he'll stay with his parents, never get a job, and most importantly, stick to GoSuckAnEgg for the rest of his days entertaining his oblivious fanbase with extremely unoriginal and very toxic content until all is lost. A gallery of his GoFaggotry WARNING: WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH CAUSED BY THE CHUGGING OF BLEACH. WATCH AT YOUR OWN RISK. His Fanbase Out of all the user fanbases there are in the community, Weatherstar's fanbase is likely to be the worst. These basement-dwelling sacks of shit have nothing better to do in life, rather than watching and praising Weatherstar's "hard work". How to trigger his fans # Make grounded videos out of Weatherstar '''DISREGARD THAT, I SUCK COCKS' # Make an imposter of Weatherstar, and act like the imposter accounts made by Tommy Parky. ## Go onto Weatherstar's videos. ## Spam shit like "Tommy Parky", "UTTP", "Somebody's got my bank details", etc. ## If someone replies who has a massive hate boner on the UTTP, repeat step 2. ## ??? ## PROFIT!!!1!11!111 # Tell them that Weatherstar is a basement-dweller who has no life, spending his time entertaining his "fans" with unoriginal content. The Mario Enemy Character Elimination Weatherstar, being the unoriginal faggot he is, decided in 2016 to make a character elimination series based on enemy characters from the Mario franchise, not to mention including ORIGINAL CHARACTERS DO NOT STEAL '''(fan-made characters based on antagonists from the franchise) Weathercash4000video Hey Retards, My name is Weatherstar4000video, and I hate every single one of you. All of you are stupid, idiotic, people who spend every second of their day looking at unoriginal content made by people like Isaac Anderson, as well as saying how much of a bad influence I am to my fans. You are everything bad in the world. Honestly, have any of you ever gotten a GoAnimate subscription? I mean, I guess it's fun making fun of people because you can only use free trials, but you all take to a whole new level. This is even worse than watching GoAnimate videos that are not grounded videos. Don't be a stranger. Just hit me with your best shot. I'm pretty much perfect. I created the Mario Enemy Character Elimination, and The Microsoft Gang Reads Random Windows Errors, all of which are popular. What GoAnimate users do you watch that you find funny, other than "Canadian Scout"? I also get thumbs ups, and have a hot girlfriend (She just kissed me; Crap was SO cash). You are all retards who should just get terminated like Dark Bowser for making a terrible GoAnimate video. Thanks for listening. Pic Related: It's me and my girlfriend Credits written by spongebobpaul (Feel free to sperg at him for making this article.) Please note, that this article is meant to be '''satire, like every other article on the wiki, and therefore is not meant to be taken seriously. If you see a certain user, game or group that you like in this video, please remember that this is all based off my own personal opinions. Also, don't go out of your way to give me or anyone else mentioned in this article a hard time, as they (may) have done nothing wrong and do not deserve it. However, moderation action may be taken IF SO. You have been warned.Category:Cancer